Megnet Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Jo meets the Megnet Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at what family we've got this week." ???: "Hi, we're the Megnet Family! I'm Sabrina, and I'm a wedding planner." Introduction Family Issues Adrian observation with Sabrina knocks a chair over knocks a slide over knocks a bike over knocks two chairs over simultaneously Sabrina: "Adrian, wait! No, put the things you knocked over back up." Adrian: "I DON'T WANT TO!" Sabrina: "Get over here right this instant, Adrian." Adrian: "Fine, you stupid (bleep)." Sabrina: "We don't say those dirty words. That's not nice." Adrian: "I like saying them, (bleep)!" Jo: "Sabrina, put him on the Naughty Platform because he didn't listen even though you already gave him a warning." puts Adrian onto the Naughty Platform Sabrina: "You are staying on this platform until mommy comes and gets you. In addition, your Muno is going in toy jail." confiscates Adrian's Muno plush and puts it in the toy time-out box Trip to the Grocery Store Jo: "Sabrina gathered her kids with her on a trip to the grocery store, but the whole trip turned out to be a disaster," goes into the candy aisle and grabs a big bag of candy Adrian: "Please, mommy!" Sabrina: "No, we're not getting candy today," Samantha: "It was so embarrassing. Adrian started whining, crying, kicking, and screaming, 'I WANT CANDY!'" deposits a bottle of SunKist into the shopping cart Adrian: "I want soda!" Sabrina: "No, Adrian! Go put the soda back!" grabs a bag of potato chips and throws it into the cart goes into the cookies aisle, grabs as many packages of cookies as possible and deposits them in the cart Sabrina: "No! Adrian, go put those back!" Adrian: "I WANT COOKIES!!!" Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Platform Technique Jo: Today I am Introducing the Naughty Platform techquine the kids execpt for Mark. Jo: Mark gets the Naughty Swivel when he misbehaves. Sabrina: Okay Adrian observation with 3-year old quadruplets Jo: "Adrian was playing board games in the house with the quadruplets, and it gave me a really good opportunity to watch him how he interacts with other children around." picks up a card that shows Princess Lolly, but he moves his pawn two spaces past the Princess Lolly space Samantha: "You cheated." Adrian: "No, I did not." Samantha: "Yes you did. You're not on the space that's on the card you drew." snatches Samantha's pawn from her hand Samantha: "Adrian, no! Give my person back." throws the Candyland board game to the wall Samantha: "to Mark crying Daddy! He threw the board and took my person." Mark: "Oh, no. That wasn't very nice." scatters the Candyland cards everywhere Samantha into her room, wailing: "Mommy, he ruined the game!" Jo: "Adrian ruined a game of Candyland he and Samantha were playing. Then, he tortured another quadruplet." Adrian: "I'm going to kill you!" Gabrielle: "No, please, Mommy, help me!" Sabrina: "Come on, Adrian, you need to go sit in timeout." Adrian: "No, Poo-Poo face!" Sabrina: "Get up. Walk over to the Naughty Platform." places Adrian on the Naughty Platform Sabrina: "It is not OK to hurt your sisters' feelings. That is why you are in timeout right now." leaves Adrian on the Naughty Platform and confiscates his Elmo doll leaves the Naughty Platform (15 seconds later) Adrian: "GO!" Sabrina: "Adrian, come back here." and Hannah climb to a clean garbage can deposits the lid on the garbage can and bangs it loud with a toy hammer (20 seconds later) and Hannah, tortured, whimper hysterically puts approximately 10 balls in the garbage can knocks the garbage can over Hailey and Hannah: "OW! Help, help!" picks Adrian up and takes him back over to the Naughty Platform Jo: "But then, Adrian got back up again." [Adrian leaves the Naughty Platform once more and makes a mad dash into Sabrina's bedroom and locks the door while he watches a Go Diego Go DVD on TV (35 seconds later)] unlocks the door and enters the room Sabrina: "Adrian, can you turn off Diego? You're not supposed to be watching that if you're in timeout." Adrian: "NO!" [Sabrina switches off the TV, confiscates Adrian's Go Diego Go DVD and deposits Adrian back onto the Naughty Platform (37 seconds later)] Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts